Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{3n - 7}{5n - 6} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 6$ $ 3n - 7 = \dfrac{5n - 6}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(3n - 7) = 5n - 6 $ $27n - 63 = 5n - 6$ $22n - 63 = -6$ $22n = 57$ $n = \dfrac{57}{22}$